


games

by vaenire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dads in Love, Face-Fucking, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/vaenire
Summary: Hakoda scoffed. “I’m all worked out,” he pouted. “I need a break.”“Is this your break? Giving me a massage?”“Nothing I’d rather be doing,” Hakoda said, then laughed under his breath. “Well, except…”Bato let him trail off, picking up the implications and choosing to ignore them. After a moment of expectant silence, Bato said, “Are you wanting me to guess?”“Sure,” Hakoda said, letting his voice drop to a gravelly place in his throat.“Fishing.”
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	games

Bato could feel an ache settling in his legs from sitting at this cursed little desk in his cursed little room in the cursed little Fire Nation palace. Perhaps the last part was uncalled for-- or perhaps not, since it was the FIre Nation that insisted that document after document needed to reviewed and agreed upon before reconstruction efforts could begin. 

But it couldn’t hurt them to have proper floor tables so he could at least sit on a comfortable mat or cushion, rather than hunched over a desk made for someone about a foot shorter than him. 

He had been sitting reading through these documents for a good three hours before his attention was drawn by a knock on his door. 

“Who is it?” he asked, stretching his arms over his head. 

“Just me,” came Hakoda’s voice. Bato smiled to himself, rolling his head side to side to stretch his neck. 

“Come in.” 

The door swung open to reveal Hakoda leaning against the door jamb, a wide smile in place. His hair was pulled up in his signature wolf tail, but Bato could tell it was a little straggly. If Bato was busy the past few days, he could only imagine how busy Hakoda was with Southern reconstruction plans, in addition to looking over Sokka’s recovery. 

Bato gave him a lazy, albeit tense smile as Hakoda sauntered into the room, closing the door and draping himself over the back of Bato’s chair, hands gripping Bato’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” Hakoda said. 

Bato turned his head to look into Hakoda’s face, just inches away. He gave his friend a wry smile. “Hey.” He had a glint in his eye, and Bato knew where he was going to steer this conversation. 

“Whatcha doin’?” 

Bato sighed as Hakoda dug his hands into Bato’s stiff shoulders, kneading the tension there. 

“Work,” Bato said plainly, leaning his head back and relaxing into Hakoda’s hands. “Like you should be.” 

Hakoda scoffed. “I’m all worked out,” he pouted. “I need a break.” 

“Is this your break?” Bato smiled toward the ceiling, “Giving me a massage?” 

“Nothing I’d rather be doing,” Hakoda said, and then laughed under his breath. “Well, except…” 

Bato let him trail off, picking up the implications and choosing to ignore them. After a moment of expectant silence, Bato said, “Are you wanting me to guess?” 

That earned him a surprised laugh. “Sure,” Hakoda said, letting his voice drop to a gravelly place in his throat. 

“Fishing.” 

Hakoda clicked his tongue in scoffing now. “Good guess,” he said, deadpan, “but try again.” 

Bato sighed longsufferingly, exaggerating the annoyance of having his lover massage his tense shoulders and breathe against his neck and jaw. “How should  _ I _ know?” Bato said, “You’re  _ distracting me _ from my  _ important work _ .” 

Hakoda’s hands loosened on his shoulders and he said, voice suddenly full of concern, “You can tell me to go if you’re really that busy.” Bato bit back his laughter-- Hakoda must be tired if he couldn’t hear the sarcasm in Bato’s voice. 

Bato just shook his head fondly. “I thought we were playing a game.” 

“Oh. Yeah, well,” Hakoda said, blinking. “You won, I guess. The answer was sucking your dick.” He said it plaintively, almost pouting for real before he focused once more on working out the knots in Bato’s shoulders from hours bent over this desk. “Your prize is a voucher for one blowjob. You wanna redeem it now or later?” 

Bato couldn’t help the soft laughter as Hakoda pressed kisses to the side of his neck, beard tickling the sensitive skin. “A voucher?” 

“Yeah,” Hakoda said, hot against his skin, “You know, like those promotionals merchants give out.” 

Merchants didn’t do that in the South Pole, and Bato did not remember that in any of the merchant ports in the Earth Kingdom, either. 

“I don’t know, Sokka said that was something they do in the bigger cities,” Hakoda offered as further explanation when Bato still seemed to not follow. Hakoda paused his onslaught of kisses to laugh sardonically. “Weird that he’s more travelled than either of us.” 

“You know,” Bato said gently, “maybe it’s alright if we don’t talk about Sokka right now.” 

Hakoda almost giggled: “You’re right, sorry.” He found that spot under Bato’s ear that made his head go white like water on a sunny day and Bato forgot all about vouchers or merchants or whatever. Bato whimpered softly when Hakoda’s hands left his shoulders, reaching for Bato’s thighs as he moved around to Bato’s front. He pushed his legs apart, making space for himself as he climbed over Bato’s knee where he was far too close to the desk for Hakoda to do much else other than pull Bato’s chair back. 

Clambering his other leg over so he could stand between Bato’s legs, he lent down down to continue his assault on Bato’s neck, trailing his mouth to Bato’s throat, nipping teasingly. Bato settled one hand on Hakoda’s ribs and the other reached up into Hakoda’s hair. He could barely see Hakoda’s eyes roll shut, a long, low groan escaping from him before he abruptly pulled his mouth away from Bato’s skin and folded to his knees. His head bowed a little awkwardly to avoid the edge of the desk, cheek resting on Bato’s thigh. His hands wandered up the sides of Bato’s thighs as Bato continued to pet his hair, fingers catching on snarls. 

“You need to take better care of your hair,” Bato murmured. Hakoda had thicker, slightly coarser hair than Bato’s, and Bato could still remember the days when Kanna would pull Hakoda onto her lap and tear a comb through it despite all of Hakoda’s childish fussing. 

Hakoda rolled his eyes with a small huff, tossing the braids out of his face and nuzzling his cheek against Bato’s clothed thigh as his hands reached the waistband of Bato’s trousers under the long ends of his tunic. 

Bato gathered up Hakoda’s loose hair with one hand, smoothing his other thumb over his cheek as Hakoda undid the fastenings of his trousers and pulled it down as far as he could without Bato standing to help. It was enough to free Bato’s dick, so it was good enough for him. 

Bato was half hard, and he shivered when Hakoda licked his lips-- made a show of it, really-- before leaning up and running his wet lips over the shaft, head to base and lips parted to tease with his tongue, pulling his own hair as he leaned away from Bato’s grip. 

He yanked on Bato’s trousers once more to pull his balls free, cupping his sac before tipping his head further forward and gently taking one in his mouth, running his flat tongue over it and peering up at Bato out of the corner of his eyes. 

Bato let his head fall back with a groan, tightening his hand in Hakoda’s hair and earning a matching groan from him, vibrating through his balls. 

He grabbed Hakoda’s wolf tail, fingers pulling out the leather strip holding it in place and throwing it on the desk before using both hands to gather all of Hakoda’s hair in one fist and yanking it back, pulling Hakoda’s mouth away. Hakoda went willingly, with a gasp and a flutter of eyes. His lips were already glistening, and Hakoda bit them when Bato gave another experimental yank, testing how evenly the pressure was applied to Hakoda’s hair-- he wanted it to be relatively even over his head to avoid causing unnecessary discomfort. Hakoda looked at him with hooded eyes, and while Bato was not fully hard yet he was well on his way. He wrapped his free hand around himself and stroked, Hakoda once more straining against Bato’s hold in his hair, mouth open wantonly as he tried to put it back on Bato’s cock. Bato tutted and wrenched his head back again, earning a strangled mewl. 

“Maybe I’ll save that voucher for later after all,” Bato said, voice low and husky, and he could feel the way his words shot down Hakoda’s spine, stiffening under his hand and giving Bato an indignant glare. When he opened his mouth to protest though, Bato dropped his dick and slid his thumb in, pressing the pad of it to Hakoda’s tongue and silencing him. Bato’s fingers splayed over his cheek, feeling the heat there. Hakoda’s eyes were still wide, but he closed his mouth around the digit and sucked plaintively. He readjusted himself on his knees, trying to find a comfortable position while scrunched halfway under the desk. Bato sighed and took pity on him, dropping both hands away from Hakoda’s head and grabbing the sides of his chair, lifting as he stood to push it back and disentangle himself from Hakoda before striding across the chamber to his bed to grab a pillow before returning and handing it to Hakoda. 

“For your knees,” he explained shortly, sitting in the chair again and not bothering to scoot it back into the desk. After a moment of contemplating the pillow, comprehension clicked on Hakoda’s face, and he set it on the ground between Bato’s feet, sliding his hands up and down Bato’s thighs. Bato settled his hand on the nape of Hakoda’s neck, not missing the way Hakoda leaned back against it briefly. 

Hakoda’s hair parted in the middle, long wolf tail hanging in his face now before he blew it away, falling over his temple instead, and Bato pushed it the rest of the way to tuck it behind his ear, smiling when Hakoda squinted up at him-- emphasizing the crinkles beside his eyes that Bato had first noticed not long after Sokka was born. They were deeper now, fully realized crow’s feet when Hakoda squinted or smiled. 

“So how do you want this to go?” Bato asked quietly, moving his hand from Hakoda’s hair to his own thigh, pressing into Hakoda’s hand there.

Hakoda’s eyes flicked down to Bato’s dick-- now standing at full attention-- and Bato was prepared to call this all off if he repeated his desire only to suck it. “I was thinking,” he said instead, and he had to clear his throat of how gravelly his voice had grown, “You could hold my hair.” 

Bato quirked a brow but decided quickly against giving Hakoda grief over it. Instead he ran the hand sitting on Hakoda’s nape up into his hair, scraping the back of his nails against Hakoda’s scalp and watching him quiver, eyes flickering shut as Bato pulled through a few snags in his hair. 

He gathered the hair at the back of Hakoda’s head into a tail, testing the hold again and finding the tension that made Hakoda bite his lip. His free hand hesitated over Hakoda’s on his own thigh before he reached to cup Hakoda’s jaw. Hakoda’s eyes flashed at him at the touch, and he dropped his mouth open temptingly, tongue stuck out over his lower lip while he made no attempt to move further between Bato’s legs. 

Bato knew what he wanted: he dragged Hakoda closer by the hair, shivering when Hakoda’s breath ran over his cock. He left Hakoda’s jaw in favor of wrapping his hand around the base of his dick, guiding it toward Hakoda’s waiting mouth. When Bato pressed the tip of his cock to Hakoda’s lips, Hakoda surged forward only to yelp when Bato jerked his head back roughly. He looked at Bato with wide, glassy eyes as Bato repositioned his cock so Hakoda could just press his lips and tongue to the very tip again. 

“I thought you liked games,” he said, letting his voice drag huskily. He didn’t give Hakoda a moment to react, inching his hips forward so he could wrap his lips properly around the head. He traced the sensitive skin with his tongue hungrily, pillowing his lips and creating light suction. Bato groaned and held back his urge to pull Hakoda down to his pelvic bone. No, he was going to take his time and let them relax. 

Bato guided Hakoda’s movements, letting him sink an inch or two down Bato’s cock-- and he clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to push further-- before pulling him back again. He set a slow pace, letting both of them feel every inch, every drag. 

When Hakoda was sure Bato was not going to pull him off again just to be a jerk, he relaxed into Bato’s hold, jaw going lax as Bato took him further down on each forced bob. His hands settled onto the bare skin of Bato’s hips, pinching the bit of fat there. 

Hakoda looked good like this, on his knees with his mouth open wide, a bit of spit starting to gather at the corner of his mouth and leak down toward his chin, beads bumping gently against his cheek. His brows were lightly creased, belying his concentration. Bato probably mirrored the expression, and purposefully relaxed his face, releasing tension from his shoulders and abdomen that he hadn’t even realized was there. 

They were nearing the back of Hakoda’s throat, now, and Bato was familiar with Hakoda’s limits. Under other circumstances, Hakoda would push onward, taking as much as he could. But that wasn’t Bato’s plan. 

With Hakoda’s mouth two thirds of the way to his pelvis, Bato gripped his hair firmly and held him there, shivering when that pulled a groan from Hakoda, vibrating up his throat and around Bato. Hakoda looked up at him from under thick lashes, and Bato almost laughed at how put out he appeared, even with his mouth open wide and his cheeks flushed dark red. 

Bato allowed himself a moment to just look, look Hakoda in the eye, consider the way the soft evening light illuminated his taut cheeks and glistening lips. He noticed himself breathing heavier, not helped by the way Hakoda ran his tongue over the underside of his dick impatiently. Bato’s hips moved involuntarily, just rolling minutely-- but enough to make Hakoda groan, reverberating from deep in his chest and surprising the both of them. 

Bato froze, hand loosening infinitesimally in Hakoda’s hair as he processed what just happened. 

“Do you like that?” he asked, and he would sound bashful if not for the hoarseness in his voice. Realizing Hakoda couldn’t really respond where he was, held between Bato’s thighs, his face heated and he pulled Hakoda off gently, releasing his hair to rub delicately at his scalp. 

“Uh,” Hakoda said, his voice thick as he wiped at the spit running down under his chin with the fabric of Bato’s trousers, loose on his thigh. He cleared his voice. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Bato repeated, earning only a light glare and an indignant nod. “You want me to do that?” He got another nod and a sharp pinch on the hip. “Okay, okay,” he said, readjusting his grip in Hakoda’s hair: instead of gathering a tail to hold onto, he sunk his hand into Hakoda’s thick hair and closed his hand on a fistful of roots-- better to keep him still. 

Positioning was awkward while Bato was seated in the creaky, hard wooden chair, but he scooted himself forward toward the edge of the seat, leaning against its back so he could rock his hips upward slightly. He took himself in hand again, cupping the base as he guided himself back into Hakoda’s open and waiting mouth. He pulled Hakoda close enough to give him the space to move his hips without fear of falling out-- yet not so close to create a fear of gagging him-- and took his first hesitant thrust. As Bato watched Hakoda’s expression for any signs of discomfort, Hakoda watched him right back, his eyes becoming hooded. He moaned overenthusiastically, making Bato buck involuntarily. 

Where there was suction before, now Hakoda focused intently on keeping his teeth away as Bato became more confident in his movements. He rocked against Hakoda’s face, Hakoda’s blunt nails digging into the crux between his hips and thighs just until the jut of his hip bones. 

Bato did not have the mental wherewithal to keep the initial slow, teasing pace-- not with the heat in Hakoda’s eyes that he kept trained up at him, not with the way Hakoda punctuated Bato’s every thrust into his mouth with an appreciative hum. Bato could feel heat spreading in his stomach, desperation settling in his chest. Frantic to feel more of Hakoda’s skin, he dropped his hold on himself to run it over Hakoda’s head and settle over his cheekbone, thumb resting on the crow’s feet at the corner of his eye and fingers splayed over his ear. The bottom of his hand sat at the corner of his stretched lips. 

Bato spread his legs wider, movements becoming harsher even as he was careful not to push further than he had before. He was panting open-mouthed now, and his head nodded against his will-- caught between the urge to shut his eyes and throw his head back, lost to the sensation, and the desire to keep his eyes locked with Hakoda’s, unwilling to miss out on the view. 

He could feel the tension building in the tightness of his chest, in the way his movements became shorter and sharper, in the rigidity in his back. He gave into the forces pulling his head back and his eyes shut, releasing a guttural groan. 

Bato pushed himself back in the chair and started pulling Hakoda into his thrust, hand tensing on his cheek so his fingers could hook behind his ear and the corner of his jaw as he chased the wet heat of his mouth. Bato’s thighs trembled under Hakoda’s hands, and when he made himself peek down at Hakoda’s face again he found that the man had closed his eyes, given into whatever sensation Bato would give him. His knees were spread as wide as he could while keeping them on the pillow Bato had provided. 

“Are you hard?” Bato breathed, positively raspy now-- and though he knew the responding moan was a definite affirmative, he wanted to hear Hakoda say it. Besides, he could feel his orgasm crackling beneath his skin, and he wanted Hakoda in his lap. He pulled Hakoda’s hair sharply.

“What was that?” he asked tauntingly as Hakoda sat back on his heels and panted, catching his breath.

Hakoda blinked at him, eyes unfocused. He tried to nod his head, pulling against Bato’s grip still in his hair, but Bato tutted. 

“Tell me what you were trying to say,” he insisted. 

Hakoda bit his lip and let out a small whine when Bato’s hand squeezed the hair in his grip for a moment. “Yeah,” he breathed, his voice coming back to him, “I’m hard.” 

Bato leaned down to nip at his chin. “Show me.” 

Hakoda scrambled for his own waist, head still bent back by Bato’s grip, and he tugged his trousers down unceremoniously to pull his dick out. It arched toward his stomach, thick and weeping, and Bato wanted to touch. He released Hakoda’s hair, instead curling his hand under Hakoda’s armpit to pull him up-- but Hakoda resisted, hands grasping for Bato’s hips, reaching around to grip what he could of Bato’s backside. He looked up with wide, wild eyes, pleading for something. 

“What do you want?” Bato asked, voice lowered, hand resting on Hakoda’s shoulder. He could see the way the question affected Hakoda by the shakiness of his breath. He could see a bead of precome collecting at the slit of his cock, and  _ Bato wanted to touch him so badly _ . But he waited for Hakoda’s answer courteously instead. 

“I want you,” Hakoda said, wetting his lips, hands clutching Bato’s ass hard and pulling his hips toward him, “to come in my mouth.” 

A thrill ran through Bato at the words, his skin prickling with need. He could feel the blood rush to his dick, his fingers and toes tingling with arousal. He was  _ so damn close _ . 

“Okay,” he said thickly. He tangled his numb hand into Hakoda’s hair again-- cupping the back of his head now, as Hakoda leaned forward enthusiastically all on his own, wrapping his lips around Bato once more. 

“Shit, Koda,” he murmured, brushing his unruly locks out of his face. Hakoda hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head expertly and running his tongue over Bato’s head roughly with every pull, just the way he knew Bato liked. Bato met his movements halfheartedly, thighs growing tired from working at this difficult angle. 

Bato tried to bite off the desperate sound he made when Hakoda pulled off of him, glaring at Hakoda’s self-satisfied smile as he tilted his head and pressed his swollen lips to Bato’s balls, hand closing around the base of Bato’s dick before he stroked base to tip, slow and deliciously smooth as he was slick with Hakoda’s spit. The calluses on his hands surprised Bato, drawing a sharp contrast against his soft tongue. 

Bato’s mouth was hanging open now, panting and gasping at the sensations, and whining when Hakoda’s grip was intentionally too loose, a hint of teeth against his sac bringing him off the precipice of release. 

He could feel pleasure surging in his belly like a wave heading for shore, threatening to grab his ankles and pull him out to sea-- he let out a frustrated groan when Hakoda squeezed his cock and the wave ebbed immediately. Hakoda gave another smug suck to Bato’s sac before sitting up again and happily wrapping his mouth around Bato’s head, hand still pumping his hand over what didn’t fit in his mouth as he bobbed his head. 

The wave of arousal surged again, building and building, and Bato had to force his eyes to stay open and watch Hakoda-- and he saw how Hakoda focused, how his braids slapped his cheek more vigorously, how his shoulders flexed as he stroked Bato. Bato’s moans turned to grunts, and his chest and neck and face burned, abdomen tightening. 

His pleasure crested like a rogue wave snatching someone from the water’s edge, pulling him under with a strangled cry. His toes curled in search of traction and he doubled over Hakoda’s head, hands grasping at his shoulders to ground himself. Hakoda did not relent, swallowing greedily around Bato as he climaxed. Only when Bato collapsed back in the seat, hand lax on Hakoda’s forehead, did he pull off to press his lips up the side of Bato’s shaft, wiping at his chin where spit and come ran into his beard. Bato’s abdominals flexed involuntarily, wrought with aftershocks, and Hakoda kept just pressing his mouth everywhere until Bato pushed down on his head lightly. Then he sat back on his knees and looked up at Bato expectantly, hand still moving on his own cock. 

Bato’s body felt loose, eyes lidded as he leaned down to capture Hakoda’s lips in a breathy, open-mouthed kiss. It was more breathing into each other’s mouths than anything, but Bato clutched Hakoda’s shoulders like he might really be swept away without something to hold onto. The angle wasn’t easy nor comfortable, and Bato could taste himself on Hakoda’s lips, but he itched to have Hakoda closer still. 

“C’mere,” he murmured into Hakoda’s mouth, pulling again under his arms once again. Hakoda came easily this time, cock bobbing as he nestled into Bato’ lap, sitting on one of his thighs and swinging his legs over the other, one arm wrapping around Bato’s shoulders as he nosed against Bato’s throat. For Bato’s part, one hand settled around Hakoda’s waist, his other hand instinctively moving to hold his knee and not let him slide off. He tilted his head down into Hakoda’s space, pressing his mouth to his jaw and cheek and forehead. 

Hakoda groaned into Bato’s neck, and Bato peered at Hakoda’s lap to see him touching himself, stroking vigorously at his neglected cock. 

Despite himself, Bato still felt a pang of arousal shoot down his legs and he hummed against the soft spot behind Hakoda’s ear. “If we were twenty years younger,” he said, voice low, “I’d fuck you.” 

Hakoda’s hips canted upward at his words, and Bato wanted to see his face. Precariously, he slid the arm around Hakoda’s waist up his back and twirled his hair around his fingers again,  _ gently _ pulling until Hakoda acquiesced, head falling back. 

Balancing Hakoda  _ and _ touching him the way Bato wanted was going to be tricky while sitting in the chair, he realized, and on impulse he wrapped his arms around Hakoda’s ribs and knees and stood. Hakoda gasped aloud, clutching Bato’s shoulders instinctively as he carried him to the bed in the opposite corner of the room. He chose to ignore that they both still wore their boots and sat at the head of the little single bed, crossing his legs beneath Hakoda so that he sat in the space he left, still situated sideways in his lap. In his scramble to cling to Bato, both of Hakoda’s arms were thrown around Bato’s shoulders, and now he slipped both his hands into Bato’s hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss, mouthing and nipping at Bato’s lower lip with ferocity. Bato felt his gasp and the way his mouth went slack when he wrapped his hand around Hakoda’s cock, swallowing his moan when he stroked him firm and slow. 

“Do you want to come?” Bato asked, lips brushing the outer shell of Hakoda’s ear. Hakoda’s dick jumped in his hand. 

“Bato,” he gasped, arms clamping around his shoulders even harder like a man holding onto a life preserver. “No more games,  _ please _ .” 

“Well, do you want to come all over your tunic, or do you want to take it off for me?” 

He didn’t have to ask twice: Hakoda scrambled to undo his sash and pull his tunic off his shoulders, throwing it somewhere out of sight and baring his chest before wrapping his arms back around Bato’s shoulders as the man continued his steady strokes.

Bato liked Hakoda’s chest; he wasn’t sure if Hakoda realized that yet, but it was embarrassingly true. His pecs were defined by the coarse hair that ran down the center, not quite connecting with the thatch on his lower abdomen. His physique could make Bato blush even when they were just stripping for a dip in a river: toned and strong, yet soft and shapely from years of blubber consumption and the physical need for insulation. And his dark brown nipples, which he’d learned to his delight were rather sensitive. 

Hakoda was arching his back, canting his hips against Bato’s hand and inadvertently shoving his chest toward Bato’s face. His head was thrown back and he gasped incoherently and desperately like he was trying to keep his head above water. 

A drop of sweat fell down Hakoda’s chest, running between his pecs, and Bato wanted. He  _ wanted _ . He wrapped his free arm around Hakoda’s ribs, hand landing on his pec and cupping it before his fingers found one dark brown nipple and gently rolled it, evoking a strangled moan when he lightly teased a nail over it. Still working on that, Bato dipped his head and latched his lips onto a spot on his pec above his hand, just where it began to curve toward the centerline. He grazed his teeth against the skin, worrying at the flesh and hoping it would be enough to leave a mark. Hakoda groaned, one hand sliding into Batos hair now and holding him there. “ _ Bato… _ he started, cut off when Bato reached for his neglected nipple, immediately flicking his nail over the little nub mercilessly. 

“ _ Bato _ ,” Hakoda whined, voice strained as he struggled to rock his hips and arch his back at once, “please. No more games.” 

Bato gave a final nip to the spot he’d been working on and trailed open mouthed kisses on his chest, over his collar and throat and jaw until he could speak into his ear again. “Then come.”

Hakoda gasped, then turned his face into Bato’s throat when a hiss was torn from his throat and he climaxed-- his entire body seized as he did, thighs tight against thighs, his toes pointing and arms clamping ever tighter around Bato. His come landed across his stomach, in the thatch of hair on his abdomen and over Bato’s hand, which stroked him through it until Hakoda, shuddering, pushed against Bato’s shoulder weakly. 

Bato smiled fondly as Hakoda caught his breath against his collar, panting subsiding as his muscles seemed to relax one by one until he was breathing softly into Bato’s skin. Bato massaged his waist with little circles, spying a discarded sheet near their feet and carefully maneuvering to grab it without jostling Hakoda too much, and used it to wipe down his hand and Hakoda’s front. Hakoda didn’t move a muscle, humming a weak protest when Bato gently pulled them both backward toward the headboard so Bato could hold him more comfortably. 

Bato rested his cheek against Hakoda’s hair, breathing a laugh when he realized how it stood up in the back, the bangs created by his freed wolf tail puffing up in the humid Fire Nation afternoon. 

He reached for his bed stand, knowing that a comb sat beside the candleholder there. He closed his hand around the polished bone with a satisfied smile. 

Koda shook his head sleepily when he felt the first brush of the comb through his snarled hair. “You’re worse than my Mother,” he mumbled into Bato’s neck. Despite his words he shamelessly leaned into Bato’s hand that followed the comb, smoothing his hair down. 

“You’re exaggerating,” Bato told him. He didn’t need to point out to Hakoda that he missed Kanna, too. They would see her soon enough, once things were settled in the Fire Nation. 

Hakoda hummed. “Yeah,” he agreed. Bato followed the next comb through with a kiss. 

Slowly, as his hair came under control, Hakoda became heavier and heavier against Bato’s chest, the full weight of his head laying on Bato’s shoulder and his slow, deep breaths tickling his neck. He didn’t have a leather strip to resecure Hakoda’s wolf tail once it was all combed, and he didn’t have use of both his hands necessary to braid it into place, so he settled with combing it down as neatly as he could on either side of his natural part. 

Resigned to losing the last useful hours of the day, Bato subtly shifted his position under Hakoda’s weight, delicately leaning over and untying Hakoda’s boots and pushing them down Hakoda’s calf until they came off, depositing them at the bedside. 

He nuzzled his cheek into Hakoda’s hair, breathing in his smell and letting the heaviness in Hakoda’s limbs seep into his own arms and eyes. 

With one last fleeting thought spared to the pile of papers on his desk, he internally bemoaned pushing it off for another time. Still, if given the choice between curling around Hakoda, already fast asleep in his arms, or dredging himself back to the wretched little desk, he knew which one he’d choose. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this did start as a love languages entry for Bakoda Week and it just. meandered along into this. 
> 
> oral counts as physical touch and acts of service says me :) 
> 
> whew


End file.
